1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, printing system control method, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a print on demand (POD) printing system using an electrophotographic or inkjet printing apparatus (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0190057). Such a printing system eliminates the need for an offset plate making process and other complicated processes. By using this printing system, a post-processing apparatus connected to a printing apparatus can perform post-processing for a sheet printed by the printing apparatus and output the processed sheet.
However, in the conventional printing system, even if the post-processing apparatus connected to the printing apparatus has a function of executing post-processing, it can execute post-processing only after the printing apparatus. The post-processing apparatus cannot execute post-processing using a sheet printed by another system or another printing apparatus.